Pokemon, The Hido Adventures
by FyreJay
Summary: Here's a link to my deviantART page, where all of the Pokemon names, types and designs are. (I'm only putting up ones that appeared in the Fanfic) fyrejay deviantart com (. replaced with spaces)
1. Chapter 1

"Hello, and welcome to the world of Pokemon!" are the words that Opal heard in his dreams on the night of his 13th birthday, the day that he would eligible to get a Pokemon Trainer's licence and be able to start a new journey in the Hido Region.

"My name is Maple, but most people refer to me as the Pokemon Professor. This world is widely inhabited by creatures known as Pokemon. We humans live alongside Pokemon, sometimes as friendly playmates, and at times as cooperative workmates, and sometimes, we band together and battle others like us. But despite our closeness, we don't know everything about Pokemon. In fact, there are many, many secrets surrounding Pokemon. To unravel these mysteries, I, and other professors like me, have been undertaking research, and tomorrow, when you wake up, you're going to be permitted to get a Pokemon." Opal could hardly wait until that very morning when he woke up on his 13th birthday. As soon as he woke up, he got up, got dressed and was already out the before his parents could even say good-morning.

"Today is finally the day! I'm finally gonna get a Pokemon!" He had just arrived at Professor Maple's lab. When he walked inside he saw two other kids, about his age already there, probably waiting for Professor Maple to let them choose a Pokemon too. One of them was a guy looking a lot like Opal, having brown eyes, and hair. He was wearing a green T-Shirt under a gray jacket, and blue jeans. The other Kid in the room was a girl with bright blonde hair, and silver eyes, She was wearing a t-shirt with the Hido Pokemon league logo on it and was also wearing jeans.

"Oh, you're finally here." said the professor as he appeared through the door on the other side of the room. "Please come with me to get your new partners." said the professor as he walked us into a room with a table and three red, and white Poke-balls on the table. and a screen up above the table, showing the three Pokemon that we would be choosing from.

"The first Pokemon you can choose is called Toadithorn, it is a Grass-Poison type." Is what the professor said as the screen showed a picture of a dark green, toad-like Pokemon with many spikes all over it's back. "It can detach and shoot the many spines on it's back toward enemies, many of which are laced in poison."

"The second Pokemon you can choose is Moesashi, which is a Fire-Rock type Pokemon." This Pokemon was standing on two legs with many black coals running along its spine and tail, and had a larger hot coal on the tip of it's tail, glowing red. It had a round head, and a long, thick snout coming out and had a horn in its snout that seemed to have a flame protruding from it. "The coals along its back and on it's hands and feet are said to start to glow red when Moesashi gets angered, the large coal on the end of it's tail is extremely hot and glows bright red."

"The third, and final Pokemon that I'm going to be giving out today is a Water-Ground type called Ryusei." The final Pokemon on the screen looked like a long, skinny, blue fish with huge round green eyes. and had a two spiked fin on the end of it's tail, and two flippers on either side of it's body, and also seemed to have two tiny notches near between the flippers and it's tail. "It can easily dig holes in the mud to hide from predators, and can also easily move on land using this mode of travel, however, it can be very hard for it to move if it does not stay hydrated." The Professor finished.

"How are we going to choose who gets to pick first?" said the boy in the jacket. "We can't flip a coin because there are three of us, so how are we going to pick?"

"I've already got that covered. Whoever arrived first gets to pick first. that's the rule." Said the Professor.

"That's fine by me. said the boy as he walked up to the table and picked up the Pokeball on the table labelled Moesashi. "I'm going to take the fire type, because it seems to look like a good, powerful Pokemon, and I think that when It evolves, it will become even bigger, and more Powerful."

"Okay, You next." he said as he pointed at the girl standing next to Opal.

"I want to be a great Pokemon coordinator, and I want Pokemon that look either cute or elegant, but could also be great battlers for when I need to do regular training in battles, so I'm gonna choose Ryusei." she said as she picked up the Pokeball sporting the name Ryusei in blue on the front of it.

"Okay!" The Professor said to Opal as he walked over to the table and picked up the last Pokeball on it and handed it to Opal. The Pokeball had the name Of the Grass Pokemon, Toadithorn on it. Opal Thanked the professor, and walked out the door along with the other two.

"Wait!" said the Professor. "I need to give you something." He said as he handed us each a small red box-like object. "This is the Pokedex. It is an amazing invention that was invented 10 years ago by the legend both in the scientific community, and the battling community, known as Professor Oak. This device lets you record Data on any Pokemon that you see or catch, it already has all of the required information on Pokemon that have already been discovered in other regions, but I give this to you three in the hopes of you recording any of the newly discovered Pokemon in this region." The three took the three Pokedexes and left the building, heading off on a new journey, where anything could happen.


	2. Chapter 2

An hour ago, Opal got a new Pokemon, Toadithorn, as well as a new Pokedex, in which he could record data on new Pokemon. He had then went back to his house to tell his parents about how he was going to go on a journey to help the professor complete the Pokedex. He said goodbye to his parents and told them that he would visit them soon. They then gave him a new map of the Hido Region, as well as a pair of running shoes, which let him run faster than before.

"Goodbye!" Opal said to his parents as he walked out the door, "I'll visit again sometime. Don't worry." with that, he ran out the door and went for Route 1, when someone stopped him. It was that boy from before in the lab.

"Hey! we just got some Pokemon, we should probably battle to test our skill as trainers and also test out our new Pokemon." said the boy. "Oh, yeah, I forgot. What's Your name?"

"My name's Opal." said Opal, "You?"

"My name's Josh." said the boy. "So, are we gonna battle or not?"

"Sure. Let's go!" they both threw their Pokeballs onto the ground, and in a flash of white light, there appeared on his side, a reddish-orange Pokemon standing on two legs with a red hot coal on its tail. On Opal's side there was a toad-like Pokemon with spines all over it's back.

"Use Tackle!" Said Josh. his Pokemon didn't hesitate to charge full force at the Toadithorn.

"Try to dodge it!" Said Opal. the Toadithorn then jumped high in the air just barely dodging the attack. "Now use Pound!" Said Opal with confidence. The Toadithorn then jumped on top of the Fire-Type Pokemon, however it barely hurt it at all.

"Okay then. use tackle again!" This time it hit Toadithorn full force, knocking it back a meter.

"Okay, Toadithorn, I know you can do this. keep using pound. Keep jumping on top of him. Don't give him time to attack." Toadithorn did as it's trainer said and gave the Moesashi quite a hard time. The Moesashi finally removed Toadithorn from the attacks and was about to deliver its final blow. "Okay, Toadithorn! Use Growl!" The Toadithorn then used the attack lowering move, and survived the attack with one HP left. "Now Toadithorn! Finish It!" And with that, the rival trainer and his Moesashi were defeated.

"Damn!" said Josh "You win." Josh gave Opal ¥50, and Opal started walking away from him. A few minutes later, Opal came to route 1. There was tall grass right in front of him. He walked in. on hi very first step, he found a Pokemon standing in front of him, growling at him. if it wasn't acting so vicious it would have been cute. He Pulled out his Pokedex and scanned the Pokemon.

"Eevee, the evolution Pokemon, this bushy tailed Pokemon evolves into one of eight different types of Pokemon depending on it's Environment."

"Wow! An Eevee! I definitely have to catch this!" Said Opal. With that he threw out Toadithorn. "Toadithorn! Use Pound!" The Grass-Type did as it was told and jumped right on top of the small Pokemon. Even after one attack, the Eevee seemed to have very low HP. "Alright! Go! Pokeball!" Opal threw the Pokeball at the newly found Pokemon. The ball shook one, two, three times and finally, the circle in the middle flashed a dim light. and with that, Eevee was caught. Opal decided to name his new Pokemon Pretzel.

Opal continued down the path and reached the entrance of Nemir Forest. The forest was filled with wild Pokemon. His mom often took him for walks in the forest when he was little. It was around 4:00 so he decided that he and his Pokemon should go and gather firewood and cook up some food. Or at least he would cook food for himself. Pretzel and Toadithorn ate some berries that they had picked in the forest. Opal decided to set up camp in the clearing where they started the fire and started looking through his Pokedex. He looked up many cool creatures that he had never heard of before and also learned more about Pokemon that he had already seen before. He even saw that his Eevee could evolve into eight different Pokemon. Before he had discovered this, he thought that it could only evolve into Five. After a while, he decided to put his Pokedex away and go to sleep. He woke up to find himself next to his Pokemon, trapped in a Sticky, Web-like substance. He looked around more to find himself surrounded in what appeared to be a small colony of Spinarak. Opal struggled to break himself free but the webs were too strong. He then began to try and think of a way out of this then he remembered something he read in the Pokedex about Toadithorn. The Pokedex had said:

"When it sleeps, Toadithorn's spines fold onto its back and only stand up when it is conscious". Opal began to yell and try to wake the Pokemon up and sure enough, the Toadithorn's spines rose up and shredded its webbing, making it able to break then saw Opal and Pretzel and started t run towards Opal, but the Spinarak began to attack.

"Use pin missile to try and break me free!" Opal said with urgency. The Toadithorn shot out many of its spikes and tore up Opal's webbing just enough that he could break free. "That's better. Now Toadithorn, use your pin missile attack to hit all of the Spinarak at once!" The Toadithorn did as it was told and began shooting out the thorns on its back in all directions, damaging many of the Spinarak. This gave Opal enough time to tear Pretzel free of its bindings. Opal told Pretzel to use tackle on all of the Spinarak while Toadithorn was busy weakening them with its Pin Missiles. Eevee then began tackling the Spinarak one after the other until all of them had fled. All except one.

The remaining Spinarak still had a fight left in it. Opal sent his Toadithorn in to battle against it. The Spinarak used a poison sting attack, which Toadithorn promptly dodged and used Pound knowing that its trainer would command it to do so. The Spinarak was hit head on. Opal saw this as an opportunity to catch the Pokemon. He threw the Pokeball and after nearly a minute of shaking, the Pokeball stopped, signifying that a new Pokemon, Spinarak had been caught.


End file.
